Garlic Poptarts
by Jules Sab
Summary: Since we're getting no reviews, we're assuming that the summary is bad, so here is what we hope a better one... we are two girls whose parents died the night that Harry's parents were murdered. Read? Please? r/r
1. Default Chapter

*Hi everyone! This is Leah and my first fanfiction that was written together. We will be switching who's writing throughout chapters. The first few chapters are written by me, Lisa. We will tell you when Leah's writing! We do allow flames and will use them to make us healthier when we have colds, but please do not hurt us too bad. And read, read, read, read!!!!!!!*  
  
DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to wonderful, glorious JK Rowling, who showed that women CAN write, though Melonie, Juliet, their parents, and Smark belong to us. THERE, NOW YOU CAN'T SUE US!!!!!! MWAHAAHAAHAA!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In the beginning, there was nothing, then wham, Earth was made......  
  
Oops! Not that beginning,. Let's see our beginning... My name is Melonie. You make fun of the name and you'll have a black eye tomorrow or perhaps I could turn you into a frog. No....I'm crazy about books! They give everyone a new kind of magic. I love to sing also! Music enchants me! I'm more like a daddy's girl. You know, likes to explore, um, some other stuff too. I have a sister; her name is Juliet. I wouldn't make fun of her name either or else you'll have your foot in your mouth in about a second. She's more like a mommy's girl. You probably know everything. She's much calmer than me in tough spots, but she does have a temper. Once, she even turned a boy into a rock! It was rather funny, but I won't go into that. We're twins. We're part fairy, but let me guarantee you, we are NOT tiny and we don't have wings. Our parents, Anna and Jack, were in America when we were born, so literally we're American, however Mum was from England. Dad was full American. Dad was nutty,  
cheerful, and very tricky, but he had a brain to him, or so McGonagoll says. Mum is that, I'm smart and I behave kind, but I've heard several things that she did that were the total opposite. Mum and Dad were both pure wizard, no muggle blood in them. Anyways, Juliet and I only found this out when we were about five (we're now thirteen) because of our no-good Uncle Bob, who showed us all a bit of something one stormy, dark night, Dad learning it the not-so-good way.  
  
We were down in the kitchen of our two-story house with Dad feeding us that icky baby glob (we were one year old), when there was a loud crash outside. Mum went to open the door to yell at our dragon, Smark, who seemed to have a habit of knocking trash cans down in the middle of the night, however, she stopped in her tracks. The door crashed open and Mum let out a high pitched scream. Dad, who had just gotten our spoons to our mouths, jumped up and ran out, looking to see what Mum had freaked out about. That was definitely not pleasant to me. To me, leaving a spoon in my mouth and having Mum make an unpleasant sound was too much. I got mad! Juliet stayed calm, of course.  
  
*We know that you're probably thinking how do Juliet and Melonie remember this if this was when they were one when it happened, and they're thirteen now? Well.... we have a great memory!!!!!!! Another thing, dragons were not forbidden to keep as pets when this happened, okay? Anyways, don't worry! We have got another chapter coming up and it's a whole lot longer than this one!!! We know you probably hate us for making this one so short!!!*smile* By the way, I, Lisa, lost my first copy of this chapter, so I'm trying to remember as much as I can,. If I find it, I will totally redo this chapter, ok? Thanks! Remember, r/r!!!! 


	2. Our Parents' Loss

*Hi everybody! We're back with chapter two! Much more interesting, much longer! Written by Lisa…. Leah's chapters are coming up soon. Please do not flame us too bad for this chapter! However, flames will now be used to warm my fingers! I'm FREEZING!!!!! Read on!!!! Remember, r/r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*   

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to the goddess of writing, JK Rowling! A few things belong to us, but I will not start a list of that!!!!!!!

                                                                Ch. 2

                                              Our Parents' Loss

Suddenly, Uncle Bob, (Dad's brother), rushed in. "Uncle Bobbo! Uncle Bobbo!" we cried, excited. He gave us a glare and pointed his wand straight at us. Dad skidded into the room. "NOOO!!!!! YOU CAN'T HURT THEM!!!" he yelled as Mum shuddered in the corner, also in the room. Suddenly, unnerved, Uncle Bob stamped his feet, clenched his fists, and pointing at Dad's chest with his wand, roared, "AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!!" Green light sprung. Dad fell to the ground, life swept out of him. Mum gasped and we saw silent tears falling from her eyes. Uncle turned to her, still grasping his wand. Juliet and I both scooped up handfuls of baby food and tossed them at him, distracting him, and giggling at the same time.  Clawing at the mess on his robe, he spun around to face us, "You stinky children! You don't know who you're dealing with!" He pointed his wand, yet again, at us, opened his mouth to utter the deadly curse that had destroyed Dad, when Mum lunged at him, grabbing his heels, scratching and yelling at him. He tried to yank her off, however failed to, as she touched her crystal, hanging on her neck. White fire flared at him, surrounding him, head to toe. He gave a yell, and as he flailed to escape, Mum grabbed us and dashed out of the door, not daring to look back. She rushed up to our Ford Anglia, (the Weasleys aren't the only ones with one!) jumped into the front, locked the doors, and crammed us into the front. She tapped the windshield with her wand and soon we felt a small buzz as our car took flight heading for Mum's home country, England. Juliet and I soon fell into a deep sleep. Since we were so young we couldn't help but stay calm. When we finally awoke, still sleepy, we were in England and our car was slowly lowering to the ground, then made a thud as it hit it. She hopped out of thee car and took us to the doorstep of the dusty cottage in front of us. Placing us gently on the mat, she straightened up and tacked a small piece of parchment on the grimy door; it read:

                                    **Dear Alice,**

**                                                To make a long story short… Jack's dead. Voldemort, of course. Don't scold me for **

**putting**** the name. anyways, Jack's no good brother,  Bob, had a plan with him, I guess. The plan looks like it's **

**going**** as wanted to me. I can't keep melonie and Juliet. I'd just be putting their lives in danger if I took them with me.**

**Take care of them and… ****Alice****, let them know the truth when they get older. Don't keep it from them. Love you. Take **

**care****.**

**                                                                    Your sister**

As she pulled away from the dusty door, we could see tears springing from her eyes. She murmured softly, "Gosh, I hope she's not on one of those Mongolian tours of hers again," she gently bent down and kissed us on the forehead, whispering, "I love you. I'm sorry. I have to do this."

*Readers, I know that was a little too mushy, but you'll have to live with it.*

She got in the car again and left us. Laying on the doorstep, it had begun to rain and the wind moaned. As we felt drops of water splash our face, we went into yet another deep sleep.

                                                                ****************

Meanwhile, Mum drove over the Atlantic, nearing New York every second. The gas was running low in the car as she spotted a bay with several places she could land on. She urged the car forward and soon came upon one of the peers that she swept down onto. It was quite small, but she still had enough room. She was about to relax when a face sprung at the window. She screamed as she realized the face was of Voldemort himself. He faced her and slapped her through the open window as he spat, "Shut up! I've no reason to harm you unless you don't give the information I need! Now… where are the childen?!" She remained silent, however shook wildly. "Fine! You are ridiculous! Stupid! Ugh! AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" he yelled, his eyes bulging, his cloak flapping in the breeze. Mum was lost forever.

                                                                *****************

*There you go!!! Hope you enjoyed that chapter! What will happen to us? Why is Mum's crystal so important? Why am I so hyper? All answered later in the story.  Except for my hyperness… then again…. What about…. (begins thinking like Pooh)

                r/r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* 


	3. Weasleys, Weasleys, Weasleys!!!!!

*******Written by Leah!!!! You should enjoy this chapter a whole, whole lot!!!! Keep reading, and r/r!!!***

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except for a few characters and objects, but as we said before, we're not going into it.**

The next morning…….

          (Juliet's POV)

          Juliet woke up to see sunlight streaming into the basket where she and her sister slept. She pushed back the blankets to reveal a sun glimmering over her. She looked over at her sister, who was still asleep. 

          She soon heard noise coming from next door. Hurryingly she threw the blankets over her face and listened for movement and voices, her tiny heart beating faster and faster. Slowly, she drifted off back to sleep.

Notice- We are on the doorstep of the house next to the burrow.

          Meanwhile, over at the Burrow, three year old 

Fred and george weasley were playing in the front, chasing chickens.

          This soon got boring, so they decided to go in the house to see what they could find to play with. They immediately went to the "Forbidden Cupboard." They knew they weren't supposed to go near there, but they couldn't resist. 

They whispered the spell to open it, so they would not disturb their mother, Molly Weasley, who was trying endlessly to get Ron to eat some horrible baby food, from a recipe she had conjured up from a book. She had not noticed Fred and George sneak back outside with two of the family wands tucked in the back pocket of their trousers.

They had decided to levitate a chicken when George noticed a basket on the front of their neighbor, Ms. Applebee, who had moved a few months before within any whereabouts. They carefully crept over to the basket. "I wonder how high we could get this to float," George said with a wicked grin spreading across his extremely freckled face. "I don't know, how about we find out," Fred said to George. Together they heaved the basket off the porch, and brought it to the middle of the yard. 

"all right, now we only need one wand for this, so you put yours down," George told Fred in a bossy tone. Fred, who didn't like getting told what to do, refused. So, George ended up putting his wand back into his back pocket.

"Since I found the basket, I get to levitate it," George remarked. Fred reluctantly handed over his wand. George quickly muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa!" (I SPELLED IT RIGHT!!) 

Instantly, the basket began to rise into the air. It had reached a total of four feet off the ground when Mrs. Weasley stepped outside, and yelled, "Lunch time!" She almost didn't get the words out when she spotted the basket four feet from the ground, and Fred and George standing there gaping at her with wands still in hand. Well, not George's, since he was trying to keep the basket in the air.

Just then, Percy, their brother who was       years old, peered out around Mrs. Weasley at the basket. He stood there staring with his mouth open. Mrs. Weasley told them not to move an inch until she reached them. She slowly inched her way across the lawn towards them, dodging chickens left and right. "I never had so much trouble with ANY of your brothers combined!" (Little did she know what happened at Hogwarts while Bill and Charlie were there. Hehe.) "Alright, on the count of three, gently lower the basket," she said rather calmly for an enraged tiger. Slowly,  as the basket came down to the lawn, she reached out and caught it. She heard a noise escape from the basket, and she pulled the blanket back to see two little girls about one and a half years old sleeping there. She gasped, turned and walked carefull into the house. Percy  stood there and glared at the twins, "You are going to be in a lot of trouble!" Wagging his finger and keeping one hand on one hip, he scowled. "Aww, sod off Percy," Fred said, pushing him out of the doorway.

Mrs. Weasley was standing in the middle of the kitchen, with her hand covering her mouth as she read the letter that had been tacked to Ms. Applebee's door. She wiped her eyes, cleared her throat, and told the twins to hurry up and eat. "Oh, and I would like to have my wands back," she said holding her hand out expectantly. Percy sat there and grinned real big with an "I TOLD YOU SO" look. They handed them over, and while she was changing the spell on the cupboard for the fourteenth time that week, she didn't notice that the twins had taken a hand full of crisps and thrown them at Percy. As she walked in, he was still picking some of them out of his hair. She still had the other wand, which she used to conjure up two more high chairs. Everyone looked at them, puzzled. "If you didn't know," she said sternly, "what you were levitating out there were babies. She reached into the basket and took out a completely awake Melonie, and placed her in one of the high chairs. She handed her a tippy cup, before turning back towards the basket to lift out Juliet, who was frantically looking around the room.  She placed her into the high chair next to Ron , who kep staring at the girls. As far as he knew, he was the only baby in the house. Mrs. Weasley gave her a tippy cup also, before she walked over to the stove, and poured some of the baby food into a saucer. George held his nose. "Oh mummy, what is that?!?" he exclaimed  with his nose all scrunched up. "It's food for the girls," she said as naturally as if he asked what time it was. She had never had a girl before, so it was an all new experience for her. (Little did she know about Ginny, who would appear later on that year) Melonie immediately started eating, while Juliet just stared at everyone in the room. She then too started to eat, which caused Ron to realize that the food was edible, so he began to stuff his face. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and thought, "Oh, now he eats it."

Just then, Arthur Weasley walked into the kitchen, since he still had a lunch break in those not- so-busy days. He strolled in, and asked, "Molly, do we have anymore cornbee…" He stopped and stared at the two additional babies, and they were girls!!! He started counting on his fingers his kids, and only came up with six, since Bill and Charlie were at Hogwarts, and Percy, Fred, George, and Ron were sitting around the table and they were boys. He looked at Molly, bewildered, as if to say, "How did this happen, and who are they?"

***Happy now? Next chapter is coming up soon… just as soon as we finish it. Hehe. Well, we hope you at least liked it a little bit. And I wonder where all the reviews went… (cough, cough)***


	4. What of us?

*Hi everybody! Lisa is writing again. You know what the disclaimer is so please tell me that I don't have to write it. Anyways, sorry this chapter took so long to put up. Read on!*

Arthur weasley stood with his mouth wide open for a moment or so before he started mumbling to himself, "How could this happen? I thought we had agreed to be fair to each other." He closed his mouth and scowled at his wife with mixed confusion and anger. "Arthur Weasley, don't look at me like that!" snapped Mrs. Weasley. She then began to explain what had happened and just why there were two extra children in the kitchen at the moment.   

After about ten minutes, she had given her husband the exact details of what had happened, at least, what she knew. Suddenly, her eyes filled and she swayed. Arthur caught her as she fell unbalanced to the floor. She began to sob hysterically into his shoulder, "Why? Why did it have to be Anna and Jack?!? They didn't deserve it!" By the time that Arthur had calmed Mrs. Weasley down, he had lost all his feelings of confusion and anger. Melonie was trying to get out of her highchair, without success, and Juliet was sitting quietly in her chair, looking quite bored. Fred and George were staring at Melonie with awe and percy had a look on his face of complete shock. "So what are we to do to help them?" Molly asked her husband. "The best we can do is bring them to Dumbledore. No doubt he'll know what to do," he replied. 

Suddenly, they all heard a loud THUMP and looked to the two girls. Melonie had finally succeeded in wriggling out of her chair and had fallen out of it onto the floor. She stood up, wobbling, dusted off her nightshirt, and pranced over (the two already knew how to walk) to Mrs. Weasley with open arms.  Mrs. Weasley picked up the little girl and Mr. Weasley ruffled Melonie's dark brown hair. Juliet glared at all of them with a look of complete dismay, rolled her eyes, and pushed the latch of the highchair to enable her to slide out of it. She too plopped down to the floor. She stood up and looked at open-mouthed Fred and George with a "Ha!" look on her small face. Little Ron  glowered at her with a stare that too plainly said, "Just do one more thing…" Juliet rolled her eyes once again, thinking, "Just try it, buddy…" Mr. Weasley then picked her up, sighed, amazed, and took a look at his wife, who would not stop playing with Melonie for another twenty minutes. Therefore, Mr. Weasley began to play with dear Juliet. She loved it so much that her laughter rose over the height of Melonie's, which made Melonie very jealous. The two started to make faces at each other and tried to plan hideous ideas for each other, until they suddenly had a wave of sleepiness pass over them and sat on the rug to curl up and go to sleep. (We slept a lot, huh?)

Sunset, later that night…

"Good luck," Mr. Weasley whispered to Molly as he held the door slightly open for her to pass. She smiled. If she made good time, she would be at Hogwarts by sunrise. She checked that Melonie and Juliet were settled in their basket before she began to sprint off into the distance. She had had an invisibility spell placed upon her and the girls for safety of unworthy night visitors since she did not own an invisibility cloak. She sighed and continued on her long journey.

Five hours later…

Molly had gotten to a train station that had a train that would be passing Hogwarts on its journey to Numadia. She hopped to the back of the train, unseen, as she heard the engineer yell, "All aboard!" She held her breath as the train's wheels screeched forward. Smoke rose around her and she coughed quietly as she worried for Melonie and Juliet. However, she needn't have worried for the two girls were sleeping peacefully in their basket. The train roared and set off towards it's destination. Mrs. Weasley had a tight grip on the back of the train for fear of falling off of the fast moving engine. She then waited for the long arrival of her old school to come in place. 

About two hours later…

The train was only one or two miles away from Hogwarts when Mrs. Weasley hopped off the back of it. She began to stride quickly across the wet ground (as it had rained) as quietly as she possibly could. She could smell the enriched aroma of dew forming on the blades of grass and hurried to reach Hogwarts, as she knew someone would notice that the air seemed to shift in daylight. 

Just as Hogwarts came into view, she heard soft, quiet voices whispering from somewhere in the distance. Her entire body shook with fear and she made sure that the invisibility cloak was covering both her and the girls. She then spotted two hazy forms moving around quite close to her. She stopped in her tracks and dove under a bush as the whites of the two (she could now tell) mens' eyes came into her view. "How could this happen!!!??? We were supposed to have both couples and children gone by now!!!" a voice snarled. Mrs. Weasley gasped, but then smothered it as one of the men looked curiously at her hiding spot.  "Master, I am so very sorry. I didn't think it would hap…" the other voice quietly said, sounding nervous. "Shut up! Everyone thinks that I've perished, which is the only thing that is good to me, but I've lost all my powers, or at least my strength. I can't believe three children escaped from my grasp! I can handle the young potter, but how am I going to get hose girls so that I can have the other two crystals? Hmmm…" he began to think. "Um… excuse me master, but…" the other voice tore into the thinking man's thoughts. "SHHHHH!!!!!" the one man cried then lowered his voice, "I have a plan. Come…" He placed his arm around the other man's shoulders and set off, away from Mrs. Weasley. Once she no longer heard the soft footsteps of the strangers, she crawled out from under the bush and as her green eyes flashed with fury and fear, she whispered, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named never perished…" She heard a bit of movement inside the basket, looked inside to find the girls wide eyed with curiosity, and began to run towards the castle. 

After several minutes, she reached Hogwarts' doors and rushed in to find Severus Snape glaring at her with a suspicious look. She silently returned the look and he turned and moved on down the corriders. When he was out of her sight, she rushed over to the stone gargoyle and muttered the password, "Lemon Drops!" The gargoyle sprand away, leaving the spiral staircase, on what she clambered onto. When she finally reached Dumbledore's office's door, she reached out to knock sharply on it, however found herself looking into the glowing eyes of Dumbledore himself. "Come in, Molly. You must need something important for coming all this way," he murmured quietly to her, soothing some of her tense nerves. She briskly walked in and planted herself on a wooden chair in the middle of the room. She looked around the office, interested, and saw the old Sorting Hat. "How long it's been…" she thought lazily. She then turned her attention back to Dumbledore when he sat down at his desk. She opened her mouth to start explaining but then decided it would be easier to just shjw, as her throat wasn't quite working right at the moment. She let the blanket fall off the basket, which she had moved onto her lap. The two girls looked around the room intently and then focused their eyes on Dumbledore, who had his eyebrows raised and his eyes sparkling. "Well…" Dumbledore began. "Well…" he repeated, "We're in quite a position." Molly relaxed. She had thought he might be a bit angry for a moment there. She took to explaining things in the minutes after. Finally, when she had come to what she had heard on the way, she stopped and took a long, deep breath. " I had a feeling he wasn't gone. Lily and James were also… well…" Dumbledore said, looking at Molly sadly. Molly shook her head, "How could this happen?" Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I'll find an arrangement for the girls. You have done so much to bring them here. Go on home. I'll have some floo powder for you to use to get there." Molly stood up and said, "Thank you so much." She then walked out of the office, leaving Dumbledore to absorb all the information that had been passed onto him that night. He sighed and then looked at Juliet and Melonie, "You are sure lucky to be living in this unusual generation." He began to think of all the things that had to be done. "Lily and James, Anna and Jack… what am I to do?"

*THIS IS NOT THE END!!!!!!! If you think it is, well, it isn't. So the torture is not over!!!! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!!!! Anyways, there is so much that you're probably confused about. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I did not have time to edit this, ok? I know that part of this was probably pretty boring, but it will get better. Good news, you have now got the basics down. Happy? Well, whether or not you are, please review. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!* 


End file.
